Magnetic field sensors are used for a variety of applications. Many applications require the measurement of all three components of a magnetic field, e.g., compass applications. For two dimensional measurements the XMR-technology is very suitable due to the sensitivity to in-plane fields (e.g., along the x-axis and the y-axis), but fields perpendicular to the XMR-plane (e.g., along the z-axis) cannot be detected without further measures.